Guerra
by Li-The Stampede-Chan
Summary: 'El amor no evita guerras' Acaricia cuidadosamente el cabello rubio entre sus manos. Todos deberían considerarlo como un héroe. Deidara les había salvado la vida, a todos ellos. 'O al menos, eso es lo que dicen'. Viñeta. MadaDei.


**Disclaimer:** No, nada es mío. Nada. De hecho, soy un vagabundo que vive en las calles. Si, un vagabundo con computadora e internet.

**Advertencias:** Ninguna, supongo. Solo mi mala ortografía y mis escritos de calidad media-baja. Pero me esforzaré, así sea una viñeta. Porque estoy cumpliendo con mi mensualidad MadaDei.

**Guerra**

_La guerra es inminente, o eso es lo que dicen._

Manzanilla. Tan herbal y agradable al olfato, algo relajante y gustoso. Pero no era solo eso; no era solo el simple aroma a manzanilla. Era el olor que tomaba el shampoo al entrar en contacto con el largo cabello dorado, la mezcla era aquello que lo enloquecía —prácticamente— cada mañana al despertar o el último pensamiento que rondaba por su cabeza antes de dormir. Enreda dos dedos contra las finas hebras, haciéndolas bailar con gracia amarilla contra su piel. Tan suave y vistoso, seguramente lo primero que había llamado su atención al ver a Deidara. No. El cabello y aquellos ojos azul cielo. Sonríe de medio lado y se acerca el mechón oro al rostro, aspirando profundamente su aroma. _Manzanilla y Deidara_. Eso era justamente. Una fórmula matemática capaz de crear una bomba nuclear, o más bien, de evitarla.

Rubio por azul, elevado a la potencia tsundere y sumado por el mínimo común múltiplo entre manzanilla y arte explosivo. _Eso era_, la fórmula para crear o destruir todo. Su propia y privada ecuación creacional. Tan simple como que Newton al cuadrado es Pascal. Básico como saber que la energía no se crea ni se destruye, tan solo se transforma. Elemental como las leyes de Murphy.

Acaricia cuidadosamente el cabello entre sus manos. Ya no se preguntaba el porqué ni las razones de ello. No necesita cuestionarse asuntos cuya respuesta ya sabe hace mucho tiempo. Eso sería complicarse la vida y, por Dios, él era él. Madara Uchiha no se complicaba la vida. Realmente, era todo lo contrario. Lo mira detenidamente, el interruptor entre la destrucción completa y la paz eterna. Hunde los dedos más al fondo, hasta enterrar las yemas contra el cuero cabelludo y sentir como el otro se remueve. ¿Lo sabría, acaso? Ríe entre dientes, pensando en la posibilidad. ¿Él lo sabría? Pero siendo como era, lo más probable era que pensara en el hecho y lo pasara por alto de forma olímpica. Realmente se volvería aburrido el día que Deidara lo aceptara todo y dejara de amenazar con volar media casa si seguía con _esto_ o _aquello_. Era la chispa que ponía todo en acción. La misma chispa que podría encender la pólvora o mantenerla apagada.

_Consigue poder_. Lo había conseguido y aún lo poseía. _Haz de todos tus fichas de tablero_. Los tenía, alineados y listos a matar. _Juega para ganar_. Su objetivo estaba en la mira, estando cada vez más cerca de la meta. _Sé el mejor_. Ahora y siempre. _Llega hasta la cima sin importar los medios que sean necesarios para conseguirlo._ Nunca le importó, porque finalmente todos eran fichas en un terreno cuadriculado, cada peón que saliera podría ser reemplazado. Todo estaba listo. _Mantén tu mente en solo una cosa: Ganar. _Solo en ganar. En nada más.

En nadie más.

_Touché._

Apuesto a que lo sabía. Ríe, queda y roncamente, mientras Deidara se acomoda entre las blancas sábanas seguramente aún dormido. Sí, estaba casi seguro que él lo sabía pero no en las grandes magnitudes que debía ser visto. Porque tendría que verlo desde su punto de vista para hacerse una perspectiva más lógica del asunto. Debió saber todo lo que tenía planeado para entender de forma más objetiva lo que estaba causando, con su simple presencia, _lo que estaba evitando_. Y las otras aldeas ni siquiera tenían idea. Todos deberían considerarlo como un héroe. Deidara les había salvado la vida, a todos ellos —_modestia aparte_—. Olfatea de nuevo la larga y rubia cabellera, hundiendo levemente su rostro contra las suaves hebras de oro. Ambas manos viajan hasta la cadera del cansado artista, haciéndolo ligeramente hacia su cuerpo. Lo escucha balbucear algo inteligible y una nueva sonrisa se escurre descaradamente por sus labios.

—Deidara, ya no deberías dormir. —susurra, cerca de su oído. El menor encuentra las piernas del azabache bajo las sábanas, enredándolas de forma casi inconscientemente con las suyas. Porque odia sentir los pies fríos en las mañanas. Y, de cualquier forma, más tarde podrá negarle a Madara tal hecho, como lo hace todos los días y como seguramente hará siempre.

Lo ve bostezar contra una de las almohadas, cerrando con algo de fuerza los párpados, antes de abrir lentamente los ojos azules.

—Hmm.

_El amor no evita guerras._

Ignora la queja en medio de un segundo bostezo, mientras desliza la nariz por el cuello e inicio de la espalda, llenándose de nuevo de aquel esquicito y delicioso olor. _Manzanilla y Deidara_. Piensa en el momento en que el artista se despierte lo suficiente como para que le de alguno de sus ataques y lo haga detenerse —o mejor dicho: "intente hacerlo detenerse"—; piensa en ello mientras continúa aferrándolo por la cintura desnuda con ambos brazos, sonriendo.

_O al menos, eso es lo que dicen._

**Notas:** Amo el MadaDei. ¿Acaso ustedes no? Tenía la historia escrita desde hace unos días, pues luego de ver un dibujo de Viko me empezó a latir con más fuerza de la usual la vena de estos dos pero lastimosamente ando muy escasa de tiempo por mi trabajo. Es solo una viñeta, pero en verdad me ha gustado como quedó (Y estamos hablando de mí, que nunca estoy conforme con nada de lo que hago.) ¡Llegó la primavera! Tengo otro par de historias que terminar de escribir. Publicaré tan pronto a FanFiction se le pase su ataque gay de no dejar subir nada a la página.

Sí, FanFiction es gay, ¿no lo sabían? Es el novio homosexual de AmorYaoi; vamos, por Dios, la cosa entre estos dos es más que obvia.

¿Review?


End file.
